This invention relates generally to catheters, and more particularly, to a catheter for delivering a bolus of therapeutic materials to tissue to be treated.
There are many instances in which it is desirable to deliver a therapeutic material to a target location, such as directly to tissue to be treated by the therapeutic material. It is often desirable, or unavoidable, that the therapeutic material be in the form of a bolus, rather than liquid form. Known techniques for delivering liquid therapeutic materials are often not useful for delivering boluses of therapeutic materials. Moreover, many known techniques for delivering boluses of therapeutic material require complicated delivery devices or have disadvantages and limitations that render then unsuitable for some applications.